


The grief of her children

by xburningwirex



Series: Search for peace [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Author Projecting onto Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Bonding over death, Gen, Kinda, Like, Sibling Bonding, a lil bit tho, i really projected onto him in this one, it is quite literally only them, joxter iS ALONE NOW NoOoOO KSJAHKJHDSAJHGJ, kinda not how it works snufkin but okay, little my is grieving, little my is soft, mention of religion, my mother isn't dead but like, mymble is dead, no one else is around, snufkin helps little my cope with telling her that there's buddhism, snufkin is a good brother, snufkin is grieving, sorry - Freeform, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: (AU where Snufkin lives with his father and many other Mumriks in the wild,, bunch of lore,, kind a sad,, lots of gae n drama!!!)Moominvalley. Quiet and peaceful. Was it ever any different?Snufkin breathed in the chilly spring air, and released it with a sigh. His whole life had been the same. Yoga, worship, drama. It was all the same.He sat on the bridge of Moominvalley, reading poems that his mother had given him before she...Right.She passed away.(Snufkin and little my have a heart to heart ab how mymble isn't truly gone)
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Search for peace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688071
Kudos: 4





	The grief of her children

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short KJDJDKHDKJHD  
> this one is the le a s t oldest one since it's been a while since we've done vocab :") next one will prolly be the last official vocab one and then I'm free to do whatever I want with this story!! No more words that don't really fit my style!! :D  
> this one may hurt a bit,,, especially since I kinda,,,, killed mymble aA A A A in the next one we'll see how old man joxter is coping :")

Moominvalley. Quiet and peaceful. Was it ever any different? 

Snufkin breathed in the chilly spring air, and released it with a sigh. His whole life had been the same. Yoga, worship, drama. It was all the same.   
He sat on the bridge of Moominvalley, reading poems that his mother had given him before she...  
Right.

She passed away.

She lived a good life. He knew that his mother would get her well deserved nirvana, especially since she had gone through much suffering in the life she lived in. 

"Hey Snufkin.."

The Mumrik turned to Little My, who was a little bit bigger now. 

"Oh, Little My!"

Dark circles marked her eyes from the lack of sleep. She stayed up for a while taking care of her ill mother but alas...It went to waste. She died.

She had chosen not to go through with inoculation for a disease that killed if too strong. Little My tried to convince her, as did Snufkin, but Mymble said it was too late. That she was too old, and that she finally had the chance for enlightenment.

Mymbles lived in a caste system. Their society never changed and Little my was born into being a leader, as she was Mymble's daughter.

Snufkin frowned, his heart sunk to see his sister so upset, especially when she's usually very snarky and mean. But he knew there was something he could use to comfort her.

"You know she's not really gone, right?"

"....She's not here anymore, Snufkin. Of course she is."

Snufkin passed a soft smile. "You've heard of Brahmanism, yeah?"

Little My rolled her eyes, "Of course I have, dummy! It's the religion of the Mymbles!" She scolded, the flames that had once sizzled in her eyes had returned. Snufkin's heart filled with joy. But the flame died as soon as it started, "My mom...Helped them with learning stories." She sighed.

Snufkin grimaced, "Yeah, I-I know. But...Think about it. You guys believe in reincarnation...So doesn't that mean our mother isn't truly gone? Her soul is still with us, just in a different body. Samsara. Do you know what that means?"

Little My glanced to the side, chuckling nervously, "Noooo...?"

"It means the cycle of life and rebirth. No life is ever truly gone, it's always there. It's just being recycled. You know the ancient language, sanskrit? It's called the mother of all languages for a reason. It's been passed down. And it continues, constantly being changed and reused. Just like a soul. It may be a different body, but it's still our mother's soul. We've been through so many challenges, including the Moomin and Mumrik separation that lead us to the golden age. You can get through this, I know you can. You're Little My with the biggest will I know."

The Mymble smiled and she could've sworn she felt tears form in her eyes, but of course she blinked them away. She didn't like showing emotion, despite knowing that it wasn't bad to show it. No matter the dharma or possibility. No matter the freed emotional trauma. 

"Um..Thanks I guess."

Snufkin knew what he said meant a lot to her, even if she didn't express it like others would. Coping with losing someone close is never easy and Snufkin would know that more than anybody.

He missed his mother's squishy, spine-breaking hugs.

He missed her voice, even when she would nag at him most of the time.

He missed her hair.

Her long orange shaded tail.

Her red dress.

Her songs.

Her existence.

He missed her more than he could ever imagine and it was tearing him apart. But he knew that his mother would come back, even if she's an entire different person. "There's a new mymble coming soon."

Snufkin snapped back to Little My, "Oh? Is it y-"

"NO! It's not mine! Kids aren't my thing, obviously." 

Right.

"It belongs to one of my sisters, Nava."

"Nava? Isn't she that one Mymble with no tail?"

"Yeah, she is. She's very kind and does all she's supposed to, so she has good karma points." She chuckled.

Snufkin rolled his eyes teasingly, "I swear, I don't know how you get away with talking like that."

"I don't care about rules."

"Neither do I, and I'm a Mumrik!" They both laughed.

But suddenly Little My stopped, "Oh shoot! I forgot! I got to start working on the planned cities for those small critters that want to live in ou- I mean, my territory before the monsoon comes rolling in! Rain will be heavy! Thanks for making me feel better, stripes! I'll see you later." Little My waved goodbye and ran off, vanishing over the horizon of the subcontinent which was Moominvalley.

Snufkin grinned to himself. Helping Little My feel better somehow had made him feel better. He missed his mom, a lot. But...Talking with Little My helped him realize that everything would be okay.

Even if it meant making your grumpy older sister feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me if i accidentally said something wrong here as well,, i know religion is a touchy subject but i tried to handle it with care :")  
> i don't really like this one either,,, not too good ngl :") I'm just excited to get all the vocabs done so i can work on this story by my own terms :"D


End file.
